A Love to Kill
by Personal Melody
Summary: Mukuro gets a call from Tsuna for a mission? When, he arrives at the Vongola Estate he finds out he's partnered with none other than he Hibari Kyouya? How will the two whom utterly hate each other deal with such a partnership? Hibari x Mukuro BL/Yaoi


**A/N****: **This contains 1869, a.k.a. Hibari x Mukuro and maybe some later side pairings as well. Okay now this is my 1st fanfic. Criticism is okay I really don't mind as long as it helps. I'd like to thank my friend for editing this chapter then I edited it again so, the punctuation and etc. is kind of bad maybe. **(EDIT:** Thank you pineapple Pen for noticing the mistakes with names which, is now all fixed hopefully. Also, I added minor stuff not really much difference.**) **As Well, I tried couldn't take it anymore I HAD to this it's been a half a year. Anyway here's the fanfic sorry about my ramblings that go on in the other chapters.

**[EDIT 1/17/09]:** Okay.. well, I was going to write the second chapter **(**in progress**)** and then just I realized how much the **first chapter sucked** and don't try to flatter me and say it didn't. So, I've decided to **REWRITE THE FIRST CHAPTER **and try to make it better and **more serious** and **cut off the pointless add in scenario**. So, **expect** for a lot of **changes** but, some parts will still be kept. Also, I changed the genres to

**Genre:** Mature content for later BL, Tragedy, violence, slight regular humor & sexual humor and language, later romance, drama, Angst, crime, and maybe some suspense.

**Credits**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters within this story. Only some characters were made by me for the fanfic. If you read or watch the series then you should know which. Also, I was inspired to write this story from a random drawing I found on the internet with the glass window and I think Mukuro I don't recall.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Call

_Tick tock, tick tock._ The clock went on as Bloodshed drew with the two roses in the air and the main glass window behind the rose was the Savior who had fallen._Tick tock, tick tock_. The Rose's heart beat as the clock went on, and at the last minute a somewhat familiar bloom looked at the rose in pain, in the dark. The flower closed as a stroke of red fell. The final rose bloomed in a great flourish. The clock continued to keep time.

"Gahh!!" A shirtless Mukuro sat up only to find it to be a mere dream.

Only wearing a pair of black pants, complete with a belt, and breathing slowly, Mukuro yanked his right hand through his short, blue pineapple styled hair. He laid back on his platform bed, placing the back of his left hand on his forehead while closing his eyes. He reopened them after a moment, turning to the right where the alarm clock on the small lamp drawer sat. He read the time-- 6:45. He stared at the white ceiling, somewhat happy because he was in the comfort his own room.

While, thirteen year old Mukuro had lived in a large house in Italy due his work with the Vongola, he managed to snag some money to get a nice place living with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. Mukuro jumped out of bed barefoot and walked into the living room that was connected to the kitchen in the back. He looked around the exquisite room, turning to the beautiful marble counter top in the kitchen. He went toward the stainless steel refrigerator where he saw a sticky note and picked it up.

It read:

_Dear Mukuro-sama,_

_Ken, Chikusa, and I went off to shop _

_around the town. Will be back soon! _

_love,_

_ Chrome_

'_That girl truly thinks of me highly, like a brother. So, do the other two,'_ he thought as he scratched his head yawning, then let out a chuckle. He put the note back on the fridge.

Stretching he turned toward the white French window doors to the right of him. He grabbed both smooth gold handles and pushed them both outward into the Italian dense balcony. He went into a daze once he saw the beauty of the sunrise and soon to be blue sky. Mukuro could the vast blue oceans that sparkled with the bright rising sun. He was speechless.

There were many white fluffy clouds. He was happy. A small chuckle came from the tall boy as he folded his arms together and rested his head on them. Leaning on the railings, he felt a warm spring breeze gently blowing his short hair slowly. All was in a silent calm.

The only thing Mukuro heard was the sound of the waves and the sounds of the soaring seagulls that raided the skies. It was paradise for - Suddenly, interrupted in his dazed state, his cell phone rang. Mukuro jumped. He pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Mukuro!" The familiar voice yelled and immediately Mukuro knew who it was.

"Ahh…Tsunayoshi-kun! What is it that you would call me?!" he interrupted with joy.

"Mukuro we have another job! Come to my office immediately!" Swada Tsunayoshi demanded.

"Now, how am I suppose to do that?" he replied with a smile.

"We've set up a chopper coming to pick you up. I believe it's already on its way. Now hurry!"

"Sure. Whatever, Tsunayoshi-kun!" he rolled his eyes smiling.

Mukuro casually walked back to his room and went into his closet after hanging up. '_Hmmmm.. I've never heard Tsunayoshi so serious,' _He doing so, he slipped on a black tuxedo with no buttons, along with a collar. He slowly put on his black tie and slipped on his Men's Tuxedo Shoes. He walked casually back to the Balcony, and looked up. There was a chopper right above him.

He saw Chrome whom, had looked down yelling out "Mukuro-sama!! Come on!!"

For a moment, she was gone and she came back with a ladder, which she threw down. The ladder dangled down quickly, allowing him to grab onto the first piece of rope. Then, he turned around placing his back toward the opposite direction of where he should be climbing. Thus, swinging his feet back and fourth along with the ladder as he dangled in the air.

As soon as he had the right timing, he swiftly moved his body with the ladder. He moved small spaces with his body then, he had to move long distances backward. Until, finally he flung forward high in the air having him flip up to the final rope before, the chopper entrance.

Then, he reach up for the handle on the side helping him up to level with the entrance. He landed with a thud after, Chrome had him pulled up.

Mukuro dusted himself off once, he was on. Once, he was on the helicopter safely, they set off to their destination.

The door closed just as Mukuro walked over and sat next to Chrome who was sitting on the left of the seat when, the pineapple styled haired boy had got on. _'It seemed like the only ones inside the chopper were Chrome, the man driving the helicopter and myself'_ Mukuro had examined. The purple headed girl, was wearing a white layer tier top, a brown skirt, a short black jacket, white stockings, and Button Strapped Flats that completed the look. Next, to her on the left was a small bag which was plump enough to signal that it was holding something.

'Hmmm.. it's kind of hard to believe that she's a member of the Vongola family.. but, same for all of us anyway since, we're all around the age of 13.' He thought staring at Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama!!! Th-That was amazing!!" she said with excitement and overjoyed as always.

He stared at her even more then, laughed after, she said it.

"Mukuro-sama?" The girl was puzzled.

"Oh, Ch- Chrome, sorry I thought it was quite random when you said that since, you told me a few minutes after we settle down." he managed to say then calmed down.

"Really?" She was flushed.

"Yup." he replied smiling.

"Sorry" the middle school student looked down then continued "I guess I have a tendency, to be entranced by your greatness Mukuro-sama.."

The boy was quite pleased with her explanation. Still, smiling; facing her he said "Why, thank you.. Chrome please I prefer you to call me something other than _sama._ It doesn't seem quite right and too formal."

"Like what?" she replied with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm.. how about.. Oni-san?"

"Seems perfect!" she grinned as so did he.

"Oni-san.." she tried out.

A few seconds later.

"Anyway, Dokuro? Why are you here? What happened to school?" He asked, concerned for the worst.

"We're having a spring vacation for 2 weeks and I had to see you! And besides Mukuro-sama, I left you a few notes on the fridge to tell you I was here!" she explained slightly aggravated he forgot but, not really.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." he told her remembering, the note from earlier that morning.

"Besides, it's been three days since, I've been back from vacation. Also, I left you a note that Ken, Chikusa, and I went shopping! Have you forgotten already?" she asked, disappointed.

"No! I'm sorry. I'm probably not thinking straight. I've been out of it lately," he replied in attempt to cover himself.

"Aww.. Mukuro-sama, I hope you feel better." she told him being her caring cute self.

"Thanks, my sweet little Chrome I think I feel a bit better." Mukuro said to her softly as he patted her head.

The short haired girl smiled.

He stared out the window and grimaced.

Truthfully, Mukuro really didn't feel any better at all then he seemed because working with the Mafia was just sickening to him. He hated any and I mean _any_ connection with the Mafia and you can't really say he _works_ for the Mafia otherwise that would be sickening even more. He just helps out due to _request_ is how he puts it. Since, it seems like they _need_ his help. But, their are exceptions to his hate connection with that organization would be Tsuna _sometimes depends_.. on his mood, Reborn, and the others he can't say he find them to odd or just hates their guts.

"Oh, speaking of Chikusa and Ken, where are they?"

"Oh!.. a-about that..." She scratched her head.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Ken yawned with hands on the back of his head as they all continued to walk. Chikusa and Ken walked side by side while, Chrome was in front of them.

"Why are we here again?!" The spiky haired boy asked a bit bored.

We knew he was ready for a complaint. It's known that Ken tends to be annoyed every time we bring him shopping. Chrome couldn't understand why. Of course Ken and Animal of Complaining would know because they have to live with the pain and anguish of the fate that lead them to today's nightmare.

"Chrome.. Shopping..." they said together in great anguish but, how great the anguish is for them now will not be as bad as later.

"Well, I came here to buy some spare parts for my computer so I can play around with our government's economy." He straightened his glasses with a calm face.

Chrome and Ken paused to stared at him for a moment and in unison said "Okay then."

Then, they continued to walk around the shopping mall.

"Well, I'm here to look around and buy some stuff that looks cute and interesting!" Chrome replied in a dazed moment thinking of all the things she wanted to buy.

"Some?" they mumbled and cracked .

Chikusa and Ken paused and stared at Chrome who was dazing around at the wondrous stuff.

"OH! And you think I'm weird!" Chikusa replied staring at Ken.

"Oh yeah, I was asked to get some pudding for Mukuro - San. He asked me personally!"

"Oh yeah come think of it he asked me too!" Ken remembered.

"Really? I guess it's so you won't forget he asked the both of you." Chrome said gleefully skipping.

Clearly, it was they're first time shopping with Chrome. No, actually it was not, they've actually have shopped with her many times. Of course not their first since, they complained earlier. To them it's always the first time they've shopped with Chrome because that's how bad it was. Eventually, Chrome found many things that she_ thought _she _**should**_ buy. And well, ... Unfortunately for Ken and Lion boy..

"Gah! So much stuff!" the animal changer cried out with his legs wobbling and the glasses boy walked normally with the same amount of stuff but, that didn't last long.

Well, What happened was Chrome got so much stuff and was too happy she went _**overboard **_and started to have Ken and Chikusa hold the stuff. At first, they were fine after, Chrome had convinced them to; with it saying that well mostly Ken. Since, they thought '_Oh! She won't do it again she wouldn't! Would she?'_

"How's buying a few things going to hurt?" the spiky haired boy was just fine with it.

After a while, the stuff started to pile like crazy on them both they couldn't even catch up with the small girl due to the immense amount of stuff. Well, you can't call it stuff you would have to call it a-shit-load-of-stuff-nearly-killing-the-two-boys. Oh, the pain! The pain they felt just by holding it all even, with their skills to use the yo-yos and animal changes was not enough compared to the girl's high speed shopping. They couldn't handle catching up with the fast speed demon like girl with the load they carried.

Finally, they just decided to stop moving and just stay in the same spot holding the stuff. It ended with them being unable to move just afraid that all the stuff would fall on them and _murder_ them. Now, I know what your thinking. Why didn't they just put them down? They didn't because they started talking and before they knew it the "stuff" just piled up and if they did that wouldn't be interesting would it?

"How are you paying for this?!" the two boys screamed trying to balance it all.

Then, after one last thing she bought something that was a small bag in her possession. Suddenly, a familiar song was appeared randomly as Chrome got halfway to the center of the plaza where the two boys were looking around wondering where it was coming from. They heard it singing and then it was cut off: ~Midori tanabiku namimori no, dai naku shou na- ~

"She's like _him _isn't she?" hyena boy growled.

"Chrome is that you? What was that?" Ken spoke out.

Unable to see what was going on due the bags covering their view. They heard foot steps coming toward them.

"Sorry guys! I have to go! Tsuna-kun asked me to help out with a mission! I'm sorry!" She told them and went on her way.

"Wait!" they cried out to her in unison.

"Damn that girl! How the hell are we supposed to carry these bags and-!!" he asked, irritated not being able to be heard over the items that fell over his face muffling his mouth.

"You know you can change into animals right?" Chikusa paused.

"SERIOUSLY?! Right.... I - I forgot. Ape channel!" He changed into in ape and held up all the bags he had carried. Then, the purple haired boy threw all the bags at him somehow.

"Oww.." he said, sounding calm despite the bags cluttered all over him.

In actuality, he screamed, but all the bags made him unable to be heard. Ken fell and couldn't handle the weight anymore while, the other boy fainted out of tiredness.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

With Chrome's story done she nodded calmly smiling.

_"_I-I s-see" he smiled shuttering in shock feeling bad for Ken and Chikusa. Also, feeling bad for his pudding.

* * *

Omake: The story of the two weary animals

...And so the brave young boys Ken and Chikusa journeyed there way back home, carrying the bags of Chrome Dokuro. They tried many strategies to overcome the situation but, all had failed. They tried to Channel Ken into many animals to get back home but, somehow he reverted back to his original self. One of the attempts was that Ken had turned into an elephant. Chikusa was wearing a turban and somehow elephant boy slipped on a potato making them crash falling into the river having Ken turn back.

Every time he changed some kind of misfortunes occurs but, somehow luckily the bags were safe. Due to Yo-yo boy's handiness with yo-yos, he made them the perfect ropes to hold them all together. Almost, all of there plans failed except one, which was just going home walking. And they ended up not doing that because they thought it would take too long. Yes, it would take them long to get back home by foot but, it would have been faster then what they attempted. Lucky for them due to the many failures they winded up home with all there stuff home in piece.

All exhausted, they plopped themselves on the front steps of the stairs with the stuff on their backs held together with Chikusa's Yo-Yo's. Happy that they reached home making it before nightfall, and it was only dawn luckily! Opening the door was Mukuro welcoming them and leaned down poking them both asking " Hey, where's my pudding??" he asked with narrow eyes. "GAHH!!!!!" they both yelped out and fainted. And so.. the brave boys failed there quest on bringing the one thing asked by both to bring.. was pudding for Mukuro and Chikusa forgot to buy what he wanted.

* * *

**Note for the Dream Part:** In the beginning Mukuro has a dream. So, I hope everyone understands it. But, for those who are too literal I should just say Mukuro is one of the roses represented and the other rose is someone else. I used flowers instead of them literally because they seemed like flowers and I wrote that a long time ago so that's what happened. If anything, everything will be revealed in I'd say the 2nd last chapter or last or so.

**A/N:** Anyway, for any confusion out there. I wanted to add Mukuro for the fun of it just so someone would be there to say something to them I thought it was funny. so, I put him in it. You could say the Omake was just a separate miniature story of continuation from what happened to them. Well, the story and writing will get better as I go sorry for the weird chapter but, this it for now.

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Also, reviews are nice, they keep me going. I'm working on the next chapter. Some hopefully yaoi in later chapters and some other couplings besides the main one before you know it things will get serious in the later chapters. The next chapter will get to partnership between Hibari and Mukuro.


End file.
